Beautiful Roses
by stickerz08
Summary: *New Name*&*Changes* Bella and Rosalie are mated. Neither like it. Drama is bound to happen with Rosalie's controlling behavior and Bella's on again off again werewolf bf.  sucky summary, I know. Try it out maybe you'll like it.
1. Meet & Greet

_Hello again! Ive made some changes, the biggest one being a new character. Sorry this has taken so long to put out and thank you so much for the reviews! _

Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

Rosalie's POV

Alice has been excited since we got back to forks almost a year ago. I thought she was excited anyways. It wasn't until a couple days ago that her already overzealous emotions became unbearable. Not even her husband, Jasper, who can manipulate people's emotions, could contain her. She kept following me around grinning like a Cheshire cat and surprising me with gifts.

A month ago I got a book on how to control your anger and a week ago I got a TV for my room. I didn't understand these gifts but me being me, of course, didn't say or ask anything about them. It wasn't until yesterday when I walked into my room and got the shock of my life that I went off.

"Alice!" I screamed, though I didn't need to. I live in a house full of Vampires, I could whisper and everyone would hear me.

"Yes…?" She danced into my room not even a second after I yelled. Jasper followed behind her sending waves of calm at me and Edward, my mind-reading brother after him. My big, bear of a brother Emmett and his wife auburn haired wife, Katherine, or Kat, came next. The leaders of our coven, or family, Esme and Carlisle, came in too.

I pointed to the king sized bed that was sitting where my couch use to sit. It had about a dozen or so throw pillows on it that matched the comforter which was black with red roses on it. Though the bed looks comfortable there was no need for one in my room.

"What the hell is a bed doing in here? I do not recall saying or deciding anything about wanting a bed."

"Rosalie," Esme, the mother of our coven, warned. She detested when any of us used curse words.

Alice sat on the bed and bounced up and down. "Yet, Rose, yet."

"Never, Ali. I would not **want** a bed because I have no need for one."

Alice shared a look with Edward.

Edward frowned. "Just tell her, everyone else knows."

I growled now, becoming impatient. "Tell me what?"

"You, my dear sister, are going to meet your mate tomorrow and she will need a bed to sleep in when she comes over." I swear Alice's smile was stretching from ear to ear.

"Mate?...She?"

Bella's POV

"Good luck on your first day, Bells." My best friend, and on-again-off-again boyfriend, Jacob Black, said into the phone.

"Thanks, Jake. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, okay. And don't worry, nothing bad will happen today."

I groaned. "Yeah, nothing bad for someone who's not named Isabella Marie Swan. I'll probably trip as soon as I step out of my truck or something." I said, referring to my clumsiness.

He laughed. "Well at least nothing monumental will happen today. See ya!"

"Bye!" I hung up the phone and quickly got ready for school. Which just consisted of taking a shower, brushing my teeth, throwing a pair of plain jeans and a brown sweater and running a brush through my hair. After that was done and a quick good bye was said to my father, I headed out.

Today was my first day as a junior at Forks High School. It's always bad being the new girl in a small school, but it's worse when you're the new girl in a small town half way through the school year. Everyone's already forgotten about the new kids at the beginning of the school year, which makes me the number one gossip topic.

As soon as I pulled my old, rusted, loud truck into the parking lot all eyes were on me. If it weren't for the fact that everyone was watching me, I probably would have had a full blown anxiety attack by now, but I didn't want to give everyone something else to talk about.

I made my way to the main office where I got my class schedule and a map, then walked to my first period class. I sighed and walked in, quickly taking the first seat I came to.

"Hi, Isabella Swan right?" This nice looking, blond haired boy asked, as he took the seat next to me.

"It's Bella." I automatically answered.

"Bella," He sounded like he was testing it out on his tongue. "My name is Mike Newton."

"Hi…"

"So, Bella, where are you from?"

"Arizona."

"Oh yeah, you think you'd be a little tanner."

I sighed. I got this a lot, so I was expecting it. "Did you need something, Mike?"

He smiled. "Maybe you and I can hang out sometime?"

I was shocked. Me, plain, boring, average looking, Isabella Swan, just got asked out in the first ten minutes of my first day of school in Forks. Back in Arizona this never would have happened. I haven't even had a first kiss yet. Jacob and I are taking it slow.

"Um…I just got into town Mike, maybe another time?"

"Yeah, definitely."

You think after being turned down that Mike would have calmed down, but no, he was extremely hyper, and kept flirting with me. Finally the period ended and he walked me to my second period.

Since I skipped the fifth grade, I've been taking all advanced classes. Here though, since it's a small school, I've been placed in some junior classes and some senior classes. The principal said this will allow me to not get bored, though I highly doubt I won't be.

'_Maybe I should have stayed in Phoenix' _I thought, as I walked into the cafeteria with a girl I met in my English class. Her name, I think, is Jessica. She seemed alright though her use of any other word beside like was scarce and she seemed kind of ditzy.

After we got some food Jessica led me over to a table with six other people. I recognized Mike right off and a nice girl named Angela from my art class. She introduced me to a girl named Lauren, who seemed stuck-up, and three guys, Eric, Tyler, and Ben. Angela and I hit off right away and I talked to her mostly. Half way though lunch is when It happened.

It being the monumental thing that Jacob told me would not happen today. I honestly can't describe what really happened when I saw her; all I know was that I felt drawn to her. Like she was the most powerful magnet in the world and I was a simple piece of metal. I had to grip the end of the table just to stay in my seat. My heart felt like I had just run a hundred mile race and my senses blocked everything and everyone else that was not her.

I had to shake my head a few time to get things to clear up and calm myself down.

"Who are they?" I asked no one in particular.

"By they, you mean the five like, incredibly gorgeous Cullens?" Jessica answered. "Well technically two of them are Hales, but they all like, live in the same house. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife adopted them or something." She shrugged her shoulders. "The little pixie like one is Alice Cullen, she's kind of weird. The blond one next to her is Jasper, they're together." She said this like it was taboo. "He's a Hale. The big, muscular one is Emmett Cullen and the skater chick is Katherine Hale. The one with the messy hair is Edward Cullen. Last but not least is miss bitch herself, Rosalie Hale."

At the mention of her name Rosalie looked up, as if she could hear our conversation. That's when I had realized that I had been staring at her the whole time. Though all of them were very beautiful, almost to the point where they had an alien like aura compared to the rest of us, Rosalie was by far the most beautiful. She had a body that any girl would kill for. Long, blond hair that fell to the middle of her back and beautiful, piercing gold eyes that turned black before my very eyes. I quickly looked down and blushed.

"I wouldn't try, like, getting with any of them, they think they're too good to date any of us." Jessica's voice held rejection in it.

I looked back at her. Rosalie was now pushing around the food on her tray. I had a feeling that she and the rest of her family didn't eat. That they were just putting on a show. I don't know where this feeling came from but it felt correct. It also looked as if they were holding a conversation with each other, even though none of them were looking at each other and their lips were barely moving.

Again I had to shake my head. I don't know what was happening to me, but I wasn't going to let it affect me. "Does anyone know where room 112 is?" I asked, changing the subject.

For the rest of lunch I ignored the feeling of wanting to go to the beautiful blonde and focused on the conversations at my table. I could feel her and her family looking at me, but I refused to look up.

Turns out Angela and Mike are in my physics class so we walked there together. Of course my luck had to run out then. Not only did the teacher make me stand in front of the class to introduce myself, but there was only one seat left at a lab table with Rosalie Hale. And not only did I have to sit next to a girl who I felt drawn to and was supposedly a bitch, but I tripped as soon as I got to the lab table.

Before I could hit the ground, an icy cold hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I gasped. Not because of the abnormal coolness of her hand but because when she grabbed me a shock ran from her hand into mine and I didn't want to let her hand go. I wanted- no, I needed her to wrap her arms around me and hold me. To touch me. Every part of me. To kiss me.

'_Whoa, Kiss, where did that come from? I've never been attracted to a girl before…' _My thoughts were contradicting what my body was telling myself.

Rosalie pulled her hand away from me as she stared into my eyes. Her hand rose and lingered next to my face. For a second I thought she was going to caress it and pull me in for a kiss. But she merely pointed to the empty seat, indicating I should sit down.

I blushed and quickly took my seat. "I'm s-sorry." I mumbled. I could hear the teacher beginning his lesson in the background, but I was only focused on my desk and the amazing girl, no not girl, not even woman, but goddess next to me.

"It's Bella, right?" Her voice was very feminine but yet it held a little bit of deepness in it, making her voice just as beautiful as her.

"Yes, how did you know?" I somehow found the courage to look at her. Her eyes were now slowly becoming gold again.

She rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows."

"Right…How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Her hand again shot out, like it wanted to touch me, but she placed it on the table at the last minute.

"Your eyes, they keep changing colors."

"Look, Bella, it's best if you and I-" She stopped and closed her eyes. It was almost like she was taking a deep breath but I didn't hear one. "Just leave me alone, alright?"

I wasn't prepared for the response my body would have to those words. My heart rate picked up and I felt as if someone had ripped it out. I felt empty on the inside. I couldn't breathe and I knew I was on the verge of hyperventilating. My mind on the other hand, the reasonable part of it, was fine and glad she said that. But that part was slowly getting pushed away by the part of my mind that felt like it needed her to stay sane.


	2. Q&A

Chapter 2: Q&A

Bella's POV

"What have you done to me?" I roughly whispered, as I tried desperately to get my breathing under control.

I was distracted by a knock on the classroom door and I faintly heard over my loud heart beat, mine and Rosalie's names being said.

"Come on" She stood up.

I grabbed my stuff and followed her out in the hall where her sister, Alice, was waiting. Alice ran over to me and tried to get me to calm down.

"Breath, Bella, just breath. Rose is right here, she's not going to leave you." She calmly said. After I had calmed down enough, Alice led me outside to sit down on a picnic bench in the courtyard. She was staring daggers at Rosalie, who looked bored.

"I told you not to tell her that. She's human, Rose, her body can't take our kinds mating very well." Alice scolded her sister.

"Our kind? Mating?" I looked from Alice to Rosalie, confused. "What the hell is going on?"

"We can't tell you much now, but just know that everything that is happening to your body is perfectly normal. Well, we believe it's normal. This has only happened a handful of times when someone of our kind finds a mate that is human. So we're not a hundred percent for sure. But I think-"

"That's enough, Alice." Rosalie said in a mean voice. If looks could kill Alice would be dead right now with the look Rosalie was giving her.

"Um, well…I should be getting back to class now." I stood up to leave but a pain in my chest made me stop.

"It'll just get worse." This voice was barely above a whisper. I probably wouldn't have heard it if I didn't feel so attuned to her.

I turned to look at her. "How do you know?"

"I can feel it too." Back to the mean voice. "Except I'm a lot stronger than you, so it does not hurt as bad. You, being the weakling that you are, cannot handle it. Especially since we just met."

"What are you saying?"

"God, not only are you human but you're unintelligent also."

"Rosalie!" Alice had a look on her face that was horrifying.

I took a step back as Rosalie stood up and was in front of Alice before I could even blink.

"You could have made this easy for her, but instead it's going to be hard. She will fight being your mate because of how you will treat her."

Rosalie just shrugged her shoulders. "I do **not** want a human mate!"

Alice said something I couldn't understand. Rosalie sighed. "You're right, but I can let her live a normal life if I just-" She looked over at me and frowned then started talking to Alice again but really low and fast so I couldn't understand.

"Are you all aliens?" I blurted out.

"That's the best you could come up with?" Rosalie asked. She was almost smirking.

I couldn't help but smile. "Then what are you?"

"Didn't Alice just say we couldn't tell you much now?"

My smile disappeared. "This concerns me, right? So I deserve to know what's happening to me-What's doing this to me?" I was desperate now.

Alice came over to me and gave me a hug. I didn't notice it before, but her skin was just as icy as Rosalie's. The only difference was her skin didn't send a shock through me.

"Class will be over in a minute. We'll talk after last period, alright?"

I started to nod my head but then I remembered I was meeting Jacob after school. "I guess. I'll have to cancel my plans with Jacob first then let Charlie know." I was more so talking to myself than them. The bell rang then and the courtyard slowly became flooded with high school students. "Bye."

As I walked away from the strange, beautiful girls, I again felt the pull on my heart to go back to Rosalie. But I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day so I went to my seventh period class. The one I was dreading the most. Gym class.

Gym should be illegal for people like me. People who can't even walk across a flat surface without tripping. Clumsy people.

Gym wasn't so bad today though. Since all we did was go over the rules and had the option of playing basketball or sitting on the side line and doing whatever. I, of course, chose to do whatever. I debated whether or not I would meet back up with the Cullens/Hales. I wanted to know why I was feeling this way. But at the same time I wanted to pretend this never happened to me. I had a feeling my normal life would no longer be normal if I met back up with them…

Rosalie's POV

Alice sent me a text in seventh period about the human-my mate- going back in forth about whether she was going to met up with us or not. I told her to keep me posted on her decision, since I needed to know if I had to intervene or not. Just because I didn't like the idea of Bella being my mate, didn't mean I wouldn't embrace it. Sort of anyways.

I'm the type of person who always has to be in control. No matter what it is. That's why I did not and do not like the idea of mating. Though mating brings us and bonds us to the person who will bring happiness and something that goes beyond the standard definition of love into our lives, it makes us extremely vulnerable. Which makes us lose control. The control that I need to stay functioning.

You see, not only will vampires do anything for our mate, like put ourselves in harm's way to protect them, we also feel what they feel, which can be a distraction. For mated vampires though, those feelings are not as strong as if they were mated to a human. The reason being; vampires are tough. We can handle practically anything. Mated vampires still feel what their mate is feeling, except it doesn't overwhelm them, unless it is pain they are feeling. With humans though, or so we are told, it's another thing entirely.

Humans have an annoying habit of wearing their emotions on their sleeves. Since the moment I have laid eyes on Bella I have felt everything she has. From curiosity, to fear, to intense love when she looks at me, to confusion. Bella doesn't know it yet, but she in love with me, that's why she's confused. Not just because of the whole mating thing. Plus, she feels everything that I feel, except its worse for her. My emotions can consume her, if she lets it, if she's not with me. If she's with me, metaphorically speaking, we become one. It's our chance at feeling somewhat normal, and not empty and alone.

Then there's the whole, we will protect our mates at any cause thing. Again I draw the short straw in this category because my mate is human. Not just any human either. A clumsy, accident-prone, girl! Unless I keep her locked up the whole time or always with me, I will have no control over whether or not she gets hurt. And by the looks of it, she doesn't want to be around me much. Good thing it pains her to be away from me for now. Later on, after we've been together for awhile, that feeling will become tolerable. Just like the other feelings. Well, not much for her, since she is again, human, but enough.

I sighed as the period came to an end and I read the text Alice had sent me. Bella had made up her mind to leave. She really was going to make this hard for me, just as Alice had said. Just as Alice had must likely seen.

I left class and saw Edward walking with Emmett and Jasper. He shot me a look.

'_Tell Emmett not to act like a fool when I bring her home.' _I thought, as I made my way out of the crowded school, being careful not to touch anyone, and over to Bella's old, rusted, piece of crap, red truck. I let myself inside and waited for her to show up. She came five minutes later. It wasn't until she had the driver's door open that she noticed me.

"You should lock your doors, Isabella, or unwanted people can just let themselves in at anytime." I narrowed my eyes at her, as I watched her stumble over her words.

"Wha- What are you doing here?" She finally blurted out.

"I'm your mate, sweetie," I sounded very condescending, "I can read your mind."

Her eyes widened and she looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"I'm kidding. Alice told me your were going to leave without meeting with us."

"And how did she know?"

"She saw it."

She frowned. "Then if she _saw_ me leaving, why are you here? She must of known that I didn't want to talk to you guys."

"I'm saving you the pain of being away from me. It's something to be away from me while at school, but miles? You can't handle that right now."

"I'll take my chances, witch." She laid her messenger bag on the floor and climbed into the truck.

My perfectly arched eyebrow shot up. "Witch? What is that, another word for bitch now days?"

"No, well yes, but that's my new theory. You're a witch."

I had to laugh at that one. "I'm too beautiful to be a witch."

"You obviously haven't seen a Harry Potter movie, witches look just like regular people."

"And what about me?" I angled my body so I was facing her. "Do I look regular to you?"

"No, but that doesn't matter."

"It does, it proves your theory wrong."

"Get out of my car, Rose." I could feel that it hurt her to say that.

I rolled my eyes. "Wanna see a cool trick?" I know what I was about to do was wrong but she needed to learn she couldn't function without me. I quickly, but still at a human pace, got out of the car and started walking away.

I easily ignored the tugging on my heart to go back to her. Bella had started hyperventilating again since she wasn't prepared for my sudden departure. Her heart was beating so fast it sounded like it would give out at any second.

"Rosalie," Her voice was no louder than a whisper.

I ran back to the car quicker than anyone could have seen and gently pushed her over so I was behind the wheel.

"Well?"

"How-How did you do that?" She stuttered.

"Do what, Bella?"

Her hand pointed out the window, over to the other end of the parking lot. It was shaking so bad I thought it would fall off. "You were just over there, way over there, not even a second ago."

I started the old truck. "How about we get out of here." I phrased it like a question but it was in all actuality a demand. "Do you need to go to your house first?"

"I need to call Jake and tell him I won't be coming over." She scooted over to the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt into place.

"There's a cell phone in my bag." I absentmindedly waved to it on the floor by her feet, as I pretended to pay close attention to the road as I maneuvered the truck out of the almost empty student parking lot.

I heard her mess around in my bag until she found my simple black touch screen phone. It took her a minute to figure out how to dial the number, but she eventually did and I could hear the phone ringing. Jacob answered on the fourth ring.

'_Hello_?' A deep voice answered the phone.

"Hey, Jake, it's me." Bella's voice was a little shaky.

'_Hey, are you alright? Who's number are you calling me from?_'

"I'm fine."

I looked over at her. Gold eyes locked with chocolate brown eyes. I wasn't worried about crashing due to my vampire senses.

"Just had a crazy day. Anyways, Jake, I can't make it over today. Something came up."

'_You sure everything's fine? You don't sound fine._'

I sighed. The patience, or what little of patience, I've had with this human completely gone. "Hang up the phone, Bella."

"I gotta go, I'll call you when I get home."

'_Alright. Love you._'

"I lo-"

Bella's POV

Rosalie snatched the phone away from me and turned it off. "You can't be serious. Who was that?" She nearly growled at me.

I shrank into the door. "I already told you it was Jacob."

"And what is Jacob to you?"

"What does it matter to you?" I snapped.

"It doesn't, come on." She got out of the car and was opening my door before I had even realized the car had stopped.

I looked up at the big house in front of me. "Wow"

"Hey, Bella, it's nice to see you again!" Alice gracefully called, as she danced out of the beautiful house.

'_I guess it only makes sense for the beautiful people to live in a beautiful house'_ I thought. "Hi…" I climbed out of the truck, making sure not to touch Rosalie as I did so. There was no telling how she would react…

"Oh, that's right. Excuse me, Bella, but we have not been formerly introduced. I'm your future sister, Alice." She stopped right in front of where I standing and held out her hand.

"Nice to formerly meet you, Alice." I reached out to shake her hand. Rosalie growled and Alice quickly dropped her hand.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, everyone is dying to meet you." Alice laughed at some inside joke she said and headed inside.

Rosalie and I walked inside the house side by side, our hands, one warm as the sun, one cold as the moon, lightly touching each other.

I stopped just before I entered the house. Rosalie, who was one step ahead of me, stopped and turned around to face me.

"What?" She sounded annoyed.

"Your family. They're like you?" I couldn't keep the fear from my voice.

"They _are_ my family, Bella."

"What are you?"


	3. Coexisting with the Cullens

Chapter 3: Coexisting with the Cullens

Rosalie's POV

"Vampires, Bella. We're Vampires." I watched as her face raced through emotion after emotion. First there was confusion, to be expected of course, then there was annoyance, which probably came from denial, and then anger. I kept waiting for the one emotion that should have shown up but it didn't. Curiosity sprinted through the finish line with fear nowhere in sight.

"Hmm… That's why you're skin is so cold right?" Bella's chocolate brown eyes looked up at me as her hand unconsciously reached out and took my hand within its own. "And why you're so fast? And why you don't look entirely human. Something as beautiful as you can never be entirely human." That last line was said so quiet that it was probably meant for just her to hear but of course I heard it.

"We can hear well also." I couldn't help myself as I removed my hand from hers and moved it up to her face. Caressing her soft creamy white skin and relishing in the blush that instantly formed as I did so. "Take everything about a human, seeing as we once were, and times it by a hundred. Maybe a thousand would be more accurate but you get the point."

"Vampires…" She repeated.

"The rest of the family would like to meet your mate, Rosalie." Emmett said from inside the house.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go inside, alright?"

She nodded her head and I led her to the living, or would it be more appropriate to call it the dead room.

"Aren't vampires supposed to live in crypts like Spike?" Bella whispered.

"Who's Spike?" I stopped just outside the living room.

"Only the best vampire to ever exist on television." I must have looked confused because she went on to explain. "From _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. You do watch TV don't you?"

"No."

"Oh…" She looked uncomfortable.

"And to answer your question, I do not know of any vampires that live in crypts. Most are nomadic. It's just them and their mate usually."

"Keep hogging the human, Rose. We really don't want to meet her." Emmett again, cut into our conversation.

Bella and I entered the living room and I mentally prepared myself for what was to come. The questions and the explanations and the feelings. _The feelings I would get when someone would look at my Bella and God help anyone who tried to touch her._ I inwardly sighed and had a seat on the couch, gently pulling Bella down next to me.

Carlisle and Esme were seated on the couch across from us, Alice next to them, Emmett and Kat were sitting on the love seat with Edward standing next to them and poor Jasper, the newest to our vegetarian lifestyle, was standing by the open patio door.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Bella." Carlisle smiled at Bella, trying to ease her nervousness which even if I wasn't mated to her or had Jasper's gift, I could easy tell she was.

Bella was wringing her hands together and shaking lightly. She has unconsciously leaned closer to me and was biting the hell out of her bottom lip. I couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked though.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme." He gestured towards her. "Of course you already met my youngest daughter, Alice."

Alice beamed and waved.

Carlisle introduced Kat and the boys next. The whole time, Edward had a strained look on his face. Finally I had enough of guessing what was wrong with him and asked him.

"I can't read her." He answered. Too quiet and fast for Bella to hear. "Either her mind is completely blank or there's an exception to my gift.

I could feel Bella shift next to me and I turned to look at her. She was looking up at me.

"What are you talking about?"

I stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"You were just speaking to someone in the room, weren't you?"

"Interesting…" Carlisle muttered. "She's incredibly in tuned to you. Remarkable really."

I chose to ignore what my father said and focused back on my brother until Carlisle said something that pissed me off in an instant.

"You'll have to excuse the fact that we aren't shaking your hand."

"She excuses it, your fine." I quickly interjected.

"Does the reason behind that have to do with why Alice didn't shake my hand earlier and why Rosalie, she um…, she growled?" Bella shot me a questioning look.

"Newly mated vampires are very- what's an appropriate word…"

"Possessive?" Kat guessed.

"Bitchy?" Emmett smiled.

"Protective." Alice filled in.

"Yes, thank you, Alice." Carlisle gave Emmett a look only a father's possess. "Newly mated vampires tend to be more protective of their mate. Especially if said mate is a human."

"Ok…So, um…How can we become unmated?" Bella asked, getting straight to the point. "I mean what does that really mean? And uh, wow, vampires huh?" Bella's constant wringing of her hands and the tapping of her foot on the ground was really getting on my nerves. I wanted to silence her and kiss her at the same time though. _I despise this whole mating thing._

"We can't become unmated, Bella." I answered.

"This is destiny at work, sweetie." Esme gave Bella a reassuring look. "You and Rosalie were bound to be together at some point in your lives, or afterlives."

"But what about love? Where does love come into this?"

"Well, we don't know much about vampire/human mating, but for vampire/vampire mating, it is, essentially, love at first sight. Do you love Rosalie, Bella?"

I was surprised by how much I wanted to know her answer. I knew it was the mating at work, but I thought I could fight it better than this.

"No." Bella sounded unsure. "Well, I don't think I do."

Everyone turned to Jasper.

"She does. It's completely unconscious as of right now, but yes, she does love Rose." Jasper looked stunned when he looked at me. "Why are you fighting this so hard?"

I stood up trying to put distance between me and Bella. Bella's anxiety levels increased drastically when I left her side. A small whimper escaped her lips. "Wouldn't you, Jasper? I do not like humans but again, fate has screwed me over. I didn't ask for this. Take a deep breath, Bella, your fine! Why aren't you helping her?"

Alice came to her mate's defense. "I told him not to. It would have just made unnecessary problems for us."

"I have never heard of a vampire fighting a mating before." Esme said quietly.

"People, this is Rosalie we're talking about. Of course she's going to try to fight this. No offense, Rosie." Emmett came and stood next to me placing a calming hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at my huge, child-like, brother. "None taken, Em."

"Does Rosalie love Bella?"Carlisle asked Jasper.

"Yes."

"Is she aware of it?" This question was asked again to Jasper but everybody looked at me for the answer.

"Yes." I looked into those chocolate brown eyes, knowing that, even though I hated it, those eyes would keep me calm.

"I'm only 16!" Bella practically yelled. "I don't want to be tied down."

"It's out of our-" Carlisle started. Alice quickly interjected.

"No one said you have to be, Bella. You two can be friends. Get to know each other."

"Coexist." Edward murmured. "Is that possible?"

"I don't see why not." Carlisle ran his hands through his hair. "As long as Bella and Rosalie are fine with it, and Rosalie tried not to intentionally hurt Bella, everything should be fine?" The attention went back to Alice.

Alice had a far-away look in her eye. "For now, it'll work just fine. For a while though, Rose, you can't be farther than eye sight from Bella. That is, if you don't want her to feel the pain because of your absence."

"Why would she want Bella to feel that?" Esme asked.

I quickly made the decision to be okay with Alice touching Bella for her to dress her up and what not if she didn't tell our mother about what I did earlier.

A smile spread across the little pixie's face and she nodded her head. "She wouldn't. I was just making an example, kind of…Since you two can't always be around each other, you will need to reassure Bella that you will be back. That will help take the edge of, sort to speak."

"Are you alright with everything, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Bella hadn't taken her eyes off of me this whole time. Her brown eyes now focused onto the patriarch of our family. "I th-think s-so. I have some questions though."

"Go ahead and ask them. We want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"Um…ok, vampires, they um, they suck the blood out of humans, correct?"

"My family and I are different, but you are correct. Most vampires do. I apologize about that. We should have told you as soon as what we are was out in the open. We like to think of ourselves as vegetarians. We only drink animal blood."

"Oh" She visibly relaxed. "And the sun?"

"We don't turn to ash if that's what you're asking. We also don't start smoking like Spike or Angel would." Emmett smirked at her.

Bella gave him a big kool-aid smile and quickly turned back to me. "At least someone here knows about Buffy."

"I have the whole DVD collection upstairs in my room if you'd like to watch it sometime, squirt."

"Maybe later, let's get you home, Bella." I answered for my human.

"Actually…" Alice produced a duffel bag from behind the couch. "I took the liberty of calling Charlie and explaining to him that Bella would be spending the night tonight. I already ran and got her some clothes and supplies for tomorrow. And may I say, Bella, that you clothes need to be updated asap."

"Thanks, Alice, I'll keep that in mind." Bella didn't look the least bit happy about the prospect of updating her wardrobe.

"We're going to be the best of friends!" Alice was now literally bouncing around the living room full of excitement. "We should go shopping next week!"

"Can you show me to the bathroom?" Bella looked desperate to get out of the room with the hyper pixie in it. Then again, so did everyone else besides Jasper.

"I have one in my room." I grabbed her hand and lead her up to the third floor with only my room on it.


	4. The Start of a Friendship

Chapter 4: The Start of a Friendship

Bella's POV

I expected Rosalie's room to be dark and uninviting but it was the exact opposite. Her walls were painted a crème colored white, with a boarder running along the top of her wall matching her black and red comforter on top of the king size bed in the middle of the room. She had a beautiful wood desk in the corner of the room by the wall that contained nothing but a huge window and a door made from glass. One the opposite wall was a sitting area and bookshelf. Two doors separated the mini library and the sitting area.

"Bathrooms through the door on the left." Rosalie pointed to the door next to the sitting area.

I did my business in her massive bathroom, with a jet powered Jacuzzi and a gorgeous shower with glass doors, quickly and met Rosalie back in her room. She was still standing by the door.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out before I could stop myself. I really didn't want to apologize to her, since she insist on being mean to me, but the thought of her being mad or upset at me made me disgusted with myself.

"For what?"

"For everything. If I had known my moving to Forks was going to cause all of this to happen, and completely alter my view of what is real and what is fiction, I wouldn't have come." I inched my way over to the bed. I really just wanted to lie down and absorb everything that had happened today. "May I?"

"Of course."

I flopped down on the bed and laid down, facing the window. I could feel Rosalie's indecision; her hesitancy on rather or not to join me on the bed. It didn't take long for her to decide though and for me to feel the bed dip ever so slightly at her weight. She kept her distance though, and I was happy for that.

"I would have mated with you one way or another, Isabella." She softly murmured. "Why did you move up here anyways?"

"Renee, my mother, remarried."

"And you don't like your step-father?"

"No, no. Phil is great. He makes my mother so happy. It's just he's a baseball player, for the minor leagues, and he travels around so much. Renee stayed home with me most of the time and I could just tell-" I closed my eyes picturing my mother's beautiful face. "I could just see how much she missed him when he was gone. How much she wanted to be with him. So by moving here, I am allowing her to do what she wants and should do."

Rosalie was silent for a moment. "At the cost of your own happiness though?"

"I'm happy." _Great _I thought _I answered too fast, which will make my answer sound automatic, which she'll know means I lied._

"You hate it here."

"So? Why do you care?"

"I don't." Was her short, indifferent reply.

I tried to stop the feeling of rejection from showing in my body language, but I couldn't stop the involuntary flinch.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We barely know each other so why should you care?"

Again she was quiet.

"How old are you?"

"18"

"…For how long?"

"I was born in 1915. So you're sixteen? Why are you taking a senior class?"

I could easily tell that information about my vampire mate's past was off limits for now so I allowed the abrupt topic change. "Guess I'm just really smart."

"You should be a sophomore." It was a statement not a question but I gave her an answer anyways.

"Yes."

"What grade did you skip?"

"Fifth. Since forks is so small they just decided to stick me in senior classes so I wouldn't get bored."

"Do you?"

I slowly turned around so I was facing her. "It's only been a day. I can't tell yet."

Her golden eyes locked onto mine. "Good point, Isabella."

"Do you think we can really just coexist?"

"Do you wanna watch a movie? I can get a movie from Emmett's room?"

I sighed. "Sure, Rose."

"I'll be right back." She was gone before I could even register what she said and back before I could form a response.

"Wow." I breathed.

She smirked.

"You should do that more."

"What? I'm a vampire, Bella. I thought we talked about this. I'm fast." Rosalie said, as she popped the movie in the DVD player.

"Not that. Smile. You should smile more."

I watched as her lips moved barely a fraction of an inch and she rolled her eyes. I could feel the annoyance coming off of her.

"Will you tell me what was just said to you?" I tried.

"No." She pushed a button on the remote she brought with her over to the bed and the curtains I hadn't noticed before, covered the large window, making the room dark. "It's not my fault you're a human and you couldn't hear the conversation I just had."

Rosalie's mean comments were starting to get to me more than I wanted for them to. _I wish I could just leave. _I thought. _And not actually want to be here. Next to her. Especially after all the things she said to me. _

I grabbed a pillow and hugged it to my chest as _The Notebook_ started playing.

"Alice said you liked this movie." Rosalie explained, as she laid down next to me and very casually slipped her arm around my waist. _Some would say that we were spooning._ This thought excited me, like most of my thought about Rosalie, more than I wished it to.

"How does Alice know all of these things?"

"She has visions of the future."

"Should have seen **that** coming. I mean if vampires exist, why couldn't one of you see the future as well." I frowned. "She is the only one who can see the future right?"

"In this family, yes. There may be others, but I doubt theirs are as strong as hers. No two Vampires special gifts are exactly alike."

"Do all Vampires have a special gift?"

"No. Jasper can control or, for a better word, manipulate, people's emotions. Edward can read minds."

"He can?" I asked shocked.

"Don't worry. For some reason, he can't read yours. Emmett brought with him his strength."

"Brought with him?"

Rosalie sighed and paused the movie. "Some would say a big part of who we were as humans get exaggerated when we become vampires. In Emmett's human life he was very strong. That carried over and multiplied to his life now. You could say the same for Edward and Jasper."

"And what about Carlisle, Esme, and Katherine?"

"Carlisle brought with him his compassion. That is why he started this vegetarian way of life, and why he can help humans on a daily basis as a doctor. Esme brought her ability to love. Kat brought her green thumb with her. She can, in a way, control plants. She'll have to show you."

"And what about you?"

"Beauty. All vampires are beautiful to attract our prey. But I am a little bit beyond the average vampire in looks."

"Oh…" Was my intelligent response.

"Since we're still asking questions, even though we were going to watch a movie, who is Jacob and what is he to you?"

"Jacob Black is my ex and he's just that to me. My ex."

"Does he live in Arizona?"

"No, he lives over in La Push actually."

"Do you love him?"

"Does it matter?" I didn't mean for that to come out harsh, but it did.

"It's not like we're together. So do you?"

"I love him, yes. But I'm not in love with him."

I could tell she wanted to say something else but she remained quiet. After a while she started the movie again and only paused it again to ask me what I wanted for dinner.

Strangely laying in Rosalie's arms felt normal. _Yeah, because a human lying in a vampire's arms, still alive, is so normal. _I laughed out loud at my thought.

"Was that funny to you?" Rosalie asked. She actually sounded interested.

"It was just a passing thought that made me laugh."

"Hmm…Well your food is here. Would you like to eat up here or downstairs?"

"Downstairs?"

She got up and I instantly missed her hands around me. "That's fine."

I got up and followed the beautiful vampire down the stairs. I could smell spaghetti and garlic bread coming from the kitchen.

An overwhelming need to know something besides the fact that she's cold and can be a bitch 24/7 came over me, so instead of staying quiet I tried to start up a conversation. "Do you like spaghetti?" I felt like an idiot after I asked that, knowing that they only drink animal blood.

A perfect eyebrow rose at my question. "You did say you skipped a grade right?"

I blushed. "Sorry, I forgot. When you were human did you like it?"

"My human life is off limits to you."

"Okay…" I followed her into the kitchen and had a seat in front of my food.

Rosalie had a seat across from me and had a disgusted look on her face the whole time I ate. Part way through my dinner the door to the kitchen opened and Rosalie hissed. Whoever was about to come in, quickly left.

I sighed. "So, that was you being protective over me or something?"

"Sorry."

"You know, we can be friends." I boldly stated.

I could have sworn I heard her grunt a reply to my statement. But a creature as beautiful as her wouldn't grunt…Right?

"Did I say something wrong?"

Rosalie ran a hand through her long blond hair. "We can't be friends, Bella."

"No need to be so negative."

"I'm not. I'm just a realist."

My frustrations with the beautiful creature in front of me were increasing rapidly. "Look I need you and you need-"

Rosalie stood up so fast I only saw a blur as she moved around the table, twisted my chair around and leaned over me. "Rosalie Hale does not need anyone." There was so much conviction in her voice that I would have found it hard to not believe her if it weren't for the fact that her arm wound itself around my waist, as if it belonged there, and our bodies lined together perfectly, as if we were made specifically for each other. "But I'm also not unintelligent. I know we're mated. I know, in time, I will actually start to like you." A smile tugged at her full lips. "I know your very existence here on earth keeps me sane, and now it gives me a reason to live."

Her sweet breath was making it hard for me to think clearly. To think about the fact that I did not want to be an a long-term relationship at the age of sixteen, the fact that this whole relationship was not natural, and the fact that her lips was only inches away from me and all I could think about was kissing them.

"Rosalie…" My breath came out ragged as I tried to push her away from me.

She went on as if I hadn't spoken, only her arm around me tightened. "What is it you young people like to say now days? It sucks?"

"Um-"

"Sure it sucks that I'm mated to a human. I mean it really, really sucks, Bella. You're weak, and slow. I could kill you with just a flip of my wrist." She finally released me and looked away. "And that scares me…"

I stared at the beauty in front of me as she gazed out the window into the back yard. To lighten the dark mood that had settled over us like a heavy blanket, I decided to say something. Anything really. "Wow, is that a vampire thing too? Sudden mood changes?" _Okay, Bella, maybe not that…_

To my surprise though, Rosalie broke out into an ear to ear smile. "Yes, Bella, let's try to be friends for now, okay?"

I smiled back. "I'd like that."


	5. Snowflakes

Chapter 5: Snowflakes

Rosalie's' POV

Her smile was all I saw as I unconsciously closed the gap between us and wound my arms around her waist. It felt miraculous to have her in my arms. Her breast resting just below mine, her head resting on my collar bone.

"What's this for?" She whispered.

I kept my response as nonchalant as I could. "You hug your friends don't you?"

"Y-yes…" Her voice was shaky.

Though I wanted to hold onto her forever I was aware of how late it was and aware of the fact that Bella would need to go to bed soon. "Are you done eating?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get you in bed."

I could feel confusion and longing coming from her after I released her and led the way back upstairs to my room. After she took a shower and changed into the pajamas Alice picked up for her, a pair of old sweats and a shirt that looked like it belonged to her dad, Bella laid down in bed next to me. I wrapped the blanket around her and moved her closer to me.

The scent of her blood called to me but I easily ignored it as Bella drifted off to sleep. Her heart beat and her breathing evened out, letting me know she was asleep. I got up to leave when Alice's soprano voice drifted upstairs.

"Tell her you're leaving, Rosalie."

I looked down at Bella. "She's asleep, Alice, why would I tell her that?"

"She will get upset." Was her simple response.

I growled. Bella's body instantly tensed up and her breathing quickened.

"Way to go, Rose, you've made her upset." Jasper's commented.

My anger was quickly building. "Yeah, well maybe someone should think about how this is affecting me as well, instead of just thinking of the human! She's not the only one that mated!"

Bella was now tossing and turning in her sleep. I tightened my hold on her to keep her still while taking deep, unnecessary breaths to calm myself down. I heard Esme contradicting my little rant and saying how much she and the family cares about me as well but my primary attention wasn't on her. My primary attention was on the beautiful brunette who was still having a fitful sleep because of my little tantrum.

After a few minutes I was completely calm and Bella's breathing had, again, evened out and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

I instantly regretted the fact that I, Rosalie Hale, let something so small upset me so much. I regretted that because I was upset, I caused Bella to be upset, even in her sleep. Which makes me hate the fact that I actually, really do care about Bella.

I sighed as I moved Bella's hair out of her face and bent down so my mouth was level with her ear. "I'll be back."

"She'll be fine." Alice reassured me as I quickly left the room and joined my family downstairs in the family room.

Esme was the first to make a move. She pulled me into a bone crushing hug and smoothed the hair out of my face. "Rosalie Lillian Hale." She scolded. "Don't you ever think that we don't care about you. You know that is not true."

"I know, Mom." I rolled my eyes but allowed my adoptive vampire mother to continue to hold me.

"I've been doing some research." Carlisle began.

Esme kissed the top of my head and floated over to her husband.

"It seems that, just like vampire to vampire mating, every vampire to human mating varies. No one mating is alike." Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her into his body.

"Just like snowflakes." Emmett murmured.

Kat smiled at Emmett's child-like comment, while everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"In fact, we know of a pair." The blond doctor continued.

I waited patiently for my father to explain who it was. My patience quickly left when I saw Edward's and Alice's shocked faces.

Alice jumped up and began to pace. "How did we not know this until now?"

"Never once did either think it…" Edward looked as if he was going over his perfect memory in his head.

"Yes, it must of been." The little pixie answered an unasked question.

"Almost as if…"

Kat grabbed Alice's wrist and pulled her down onto the couch next to her after Alice's fifth time passing her. "Hello A & E, it's time someone intervened so the rest of us can know what's going on."

"Eleazar and Carmen," Carlisle looked at me apologetically. "It's not something they like to discuss or, as it appears, even think about."

"They are both vampire though." Emmett stated.

"Just as the sky is blue, and the grass is green, my love." Esme gave her husband one last kiss and stepped away from him. "What do you think Bella will want for breakfast? I want to start practicing."

"Wait, what?" A confused Emmett shouted.

"She was stating the obvious, just as you had, Em." Jasper smirked.

"Anything you make will be fine." Alice answered. "May I help?"

"Which one was human?" I asked, bringing the subject back to what mattered to me.

"Carmen was." Carlisle led the way into his study. Only Edward and I followed, leaving the others to listen while they did their night time activities. "I hope you don't mind, I need to get some paper work completed." He had a seat at his desk and began to shuffle through the papers.

I took the seat across from his desk leaving Edward to stand. "By all means; why was Carmen turned?"

"They are mates, Rosalie, Eleazar had no other choice."

"Bella will not be turned into one of us." Edward declared. The conviction in his voice was hard to ignore.

Carlisle grimaced. "The decision is not yours, son."

"Rosalie doesn't want it either." Edwards's lean frame leaned away from the wall he was leaning against.

"The decision will be up to Bella's and Bella's alone." Esme soft, yet scolding, motherly voice drifted inside the study,

"Your mother is correct. If Bella shall one day decide that she will like to become immortal, then it will happen." The patriarch of our family supported his other half. His gentle eyes focused solely on me. "And if not, you need to be ready for the consequences of living an immortal life without your mate, Rosalie."

I nodded my head and stood up to leave.

"Did you not want to know more about Eleazar and Carmen; about human to vampire mating?"

"We'll wait until Bella is conscious for that." I quickly excited the room and ran outside to get in a quick hunt.

"Mind if I join you?"

I looked over to see Kat running alongside of me and nodded my head. Without talking, we ran until I felt I couldn't be any farther from Bella without physical pain. I found and drained a nice size coyote and a couple of bucks before I felt full enough to be around Bella.

It was around 3 in the morning before Kat and I ran back to the house at a human pace.

"You think you'll be okay for school today?" My first youngest sister asked. Her voice held nothing but concern.

I visibly scoffed at the idea of me losing my control. "Of course I will." My voice was harsh even to my own ears. I wouldn't apologize for it though.

Kat just rolled her eyes. "You're a newly mated vampire with a difficult, strange mating, Rosalie. I wouldn't put it past it you if you weren't going to be okay. I mean with people touching her and you not being able to be with her all the time."

A smile graced my lips. "I guess I'll just have to do something about that then huh...?"


End file.
